danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlobbleTheDobble/Immortals: Resurected
It's back bois Ill take any suggestions The Divine Angel Divine grace (passive) - You are death immune until the first non-execution attack, and will warp back to your room. Holy favor (passive) - You start the game with one prize of your choice. Holy light - You can choose to cast down holy light on someone in the same room as you, and if they are a Killer or a demon you will attack them. If they aren’t killer or demon you will lose all uses remaining. 2 uses. The eyes are the window to the soul (Investigative) - Check a player's alignment. It will be revealed of they are good or bad. 1 use. Win - Kill all who oppose you Judgement Influential - You have a second vote that will be displayed as “Judgement” Guilty! - At any time during the roaming, or trial phase, you may instantly kill someone. Bypasses all death immunity, but if they weren't evil, you will die of guilt. 2 uses. Win - Kill all who oppose you The Ancients Shaman Good vibes (passive) - You are immune to all killings exept someone directly killing you or execution BEGONE - You may send someone back to their room. Can’t be used during the trial phase. Can only be used once per day. Ritual - You may start a ritual durring the morning phase. You will be unable to do anything until the end of the night phase. Once completed, you are able to grant full invincibilty to anyone but yourself. You may be killed durring the ritual. Win - Kill all who oppose you Mystic Telepath (passive) - You are able to telepathicly communicate with anyone, which works just like wispering. Mind barrier (passive, investigaive) You don't need a prize to make a free guess. Get over here! - You may summon someone, bringing them into the room your in. 4 uses. Undetected - You may become invisible for the remainder of the phase. Cannot be used during the Trial phase. You can only become invisible once per day. Win - Kill all who oppose you The Forgers Manipulator Wasn’t me (passive) - During the night phase, you can disguise your voice, making it seem as if someone else is saying the things you say. Get them! - You can force a player to vote for someone during the trial phase. They can’t re-vote and it won’t be announced. Faked guess (Investigative) - Make a forged guess, where the person will show up as the role guess no matter if they are or arent. 1 use. Win - Kill all who oppose you Vanisher Poof! - You can disappear. No one will have any clue if your there unless they touch you. Hide! - You can make someone else disappear. No one will have any clue that they’re there unless they touch them. Win - Kill all who oppose you The Demons Assassin Forgery (passive) - When you kill someone you will choose what role they show up as. Decoy - You can place a decoy. It will be an exact copy of you, and you can teleport to a decoy at any time, retrieving it. You can have 2 decoys in place at any time. People can pick up and move the decoys, but it will be very ovbious if they do. The decoys look like maniquins. Murder! - You can stab someone in the same room. No one will know you did it. 2 uses. Win - Kill all who would oppose the demons rule Drugger Expensive toxins. (passive) - You can only use one Deathly poison per day. Sleepey- You can drug a player, making it so they can’t do anything until the next roaming phase. Deathly poison 1 - Poison a player. If they also get poisoned by Deathly poison 2 they will die. Can only be used during the roaming phase. Deathly poison 2 - Poison a player. If they also get poisoned by Deathly poison 1 they will die. Can only be used during the night phase. Hallucinogen - Make a player give you a prize of their choice. Win - Kill all who would oppose the demons rule The Killers These are individuals Chaos Demonic (passive) - You cannot be killed during the roaming phase. Chaotic - You may kill someone at night in the same room as you. You choose the killing method. You can only kill once per day. Every time you kill you will get a prize. Win - kill all who would oppose your rule Puppeteer Stop right there! (passive) - When someone tries to kill you, you will instead use Warp instantly, protecting you. Will fail if you have no uses of Warp left. Mental connection (passive) - You have a private chat with the warped person Clean slate - You may wipe the mind of someone in the same room as you, killing them. (cannot be used during the discussion phase) 1 use. Warp - You may warp the mind of someone in the same room as you during the roaming phase, making their win condition the same as yours. 1 use. Win - Kill all who would oppose the Puppeteer’s rule Psycopath Intimidation - You can force someone to vote for someone of your choice. They cannot change it. It will not be announced that they have been forced. Stabby stab stab - You can stab someone in the same room as you during the roaming phase. You can only stab once per day. Every time you stab someone you will get a pize. Win - Kill all who would oppose your rule Wraith Revenge (passive) - If someone tries to kill you, you will auto counter and kill them. 1 use. Unholy aura - Cast an unholy aura around yourself, making everyone in the same room Uneasy. If anyone in the room is already uneasy, they will die. Cannot be used during the trial phase. You can only cast unholy aura once per day. 4 uses. Win - Kill all who would oppose your rule The neutrals These are individuals Despiser I hate you so much. (passive) - You must kill Player, and Player to win. What a jerk! (passive) if someone kills one of your targets, you must kill them instead. If one of your targets is executed, you must kill the first person who voted for them. Rage - Go on a rage, brutalising everyone in the same room as you. Can only be used during the roaming phase. 2 uses. Very ovbious. Lasts the whole roaming phase. Slice and dice - Slice someone’s neck that is in the same room as you. Win - You must kill your targets with your own hands. Loki Trickery - You can create illusions of objects that will be it exactly, but disappear when touched. You can also make fake prizes if someone tries to steal one. Yoink - Steal a prize from someone in the same room as you. 3 uses. Shapeshift - You can shapeshift into the role of a person in the same role as you. You will gain all attributes, but keep your shapeshift and goal. 3 uses. Win - Live to see 3 people publicly executed.''' '''Neutral Antisocial - You can lock yourself in at night and prevent anyone visiting you. 3 uses. Win - survive until the end of the game Mimic Absorb - You can absorb the life force of someone in the same room as you, killing them and copying their role and stealing their prizes. Win - Copy a role and complete that role’s goal Scilencer Shut up! - Prevent someone from talking or using prizes until the next night. Only usable during night phase. Silenced- You may prevent 2 people from voting during the voting phase until the next voting phase.It will not be announced. 3 uses. Win - Live to see the good gods lose. Fallen Angel Dark pact (passive) - You are death immune until the first non-execution attack, and will warp back to your room. I'm a good boi (passive) You cannot be guessed as a Fallen angel, but you can be guessed as a regular angel. Your role will also be shown as angel to all revealing abilities. Darkness - You can choose to cast down Darkness on someone in the same room as you, and If they are a good god you will attack them. If they aren’t you won’t be able to use darkness until the next day. The twins There must be two twins in a game if you have twins. Twinly (passive) - You are twins with Player Sibling contact (passive) - You have a private chat with the other twin that you can use at any time. You also share prizes. Avenge me! (passive) - If the other twin dies, you must kill the killer to win. If the other twin is killed by execution, the person who voted for them first is designated as the killer. Win - Kill all evil gods, but if the other twin dies your goal switches to “Kill the person who killed the other twin” Roles considered “good” Angel Prophet The twins True neutral Fallen angel Manipulator Vanisher Loki Scilencer Roles considered “bad” Chaos Puppeteer Person warped by Puppeteer Psycopath Wraith Assassin Drugger Mimic Despiser Phases Roaming Roam around, hang out gather things... kill people... Trial Everyone can vote for who they want, and whoever has egnough votes dies! yaaay! Investigation Use investigative abilities to try and determine a player's role. You can also guess, where if your right, their role is revealed. If your wrong, your role is revealed. Night Basicly roaming phase, exept all the NPC are asleep. Prizes ''' You can get prizes from the loto man and a few other meathods. The loto man shows up roaming phase 2, and anyone can enter the loto durring the roaming phase. At the end of the roaming phase, the loto will be calculated, and one person will recive a prize, and one person will lose a prize. The loto will only be calculated if more than one person enters. You can choose what prize to get, no matter the meathod. Possible prizes: '''Free guess You can use this instead of a regular guess. If you are wrong, your role won't be revealed. One use. Hidden guess You can use this instead of a regular guess. You put this in your own thread, and it won't be revealed until the end of the phase. If you are right, noting will be revealed. If you are wrong, what role guessed it will be revealed, but not your name. One use. Lock Lock your room durring the night or roaming phase, and no one will be able to enter. One use. Warp cookie Warp back to your room. One use. Hardy cookie Become invincible for one night or roaming phase. One use. Unseen cookie Become invisible for a full phase. One use. Rooms / NPCs 12 bedrooms, 0 NPCs Central hall, 1 Loto man starting Rphase 2, 1 Zeus Trial room, 1 Executionor, 1 Judge Lounge, 0 Kitchen, 5 Waiters, 3 Chefs Pantry, 1 Guard Armory, 2 Guards Study, 0 Library, 0 Category:Blog posts